


A Gentle touch

by Anja_Petterson



Series: Lyutsifer Safin x james bond [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Petterson/pseuds/Anja_Petterson
Summary: Anon request from Tumblr
Relationships: James Bond/Lyutsifer Safin
Series: Lyutsifer Safin x james bond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192808





	A Gentle touch

Weeks ago it had started with torture. Bond didn't know how long he was prisoner of war.. but it fell like weeks.  
First, he thought it wasn't this bad. He had heared about torture, as he had received some pain himself in the past.  
He had thought Le Chiffre was the worst. But it was Safin who broke him. Leaded him into the sexual twilight only a torturer and his victim can touch. 

Hours, sitting on the ground, his hands and chest bounded. Not even hard. But it was the nature of time, that after a while the own muscles tensing and cramping, the blood rush in the limbs stopping, that the ropes felt more and more tight.

He slumbered away to get woken by the pain of releasing the ropes. When the numb limbs got suddenly moved, the veins on fire.

He became afraid of the bamboo sticks. Added to the new binding and used like a wheel, turning the binding harder.. and firmer by every twist. The release after an hour alone let him scream.

After a while it was like a weird dream, watching his seisuring body from afare, the pain nearly arousing.  
It was at this point Safin made his move. Praising him for his bravery. Whispering in his ear how amazing he took it. Soothing his limbs with a wet cloth. Releasing him from the ropes very slowly, very carefully, massaging his limbs with scented oil.

Bond cried then. Relief. Sweet relief.  
Safin used his oily hands to massage him out, whispering Bond's name in his ear.

Spend and so incredibly tired, Bond rested his head self acting in Safin's lap, not minding his broken knees on the hard ground. He closed his eyes and wished he could stay like this, while Safin's hand comb though his blond, outgrown hair. So gentle, carrying, cooing his name.

"... James... So good... so amazing...", Safin's voice like a lullaby.  
Bond felt the fingers became a fist. Demanding and ever so soft Safin tugged his head up from his lab to look at him. Deep, dark and melting eyes, looking lovely down to him. "... my James.. my sweet James... ", Safin mumbled and leaned in to kiss his forehead, before releasing Bond's head softly back in his lab.  
".. finally you are mine.."


End file.
